love isn't all games
by taliapony
Summary: what happens when james revels lilys and his best kept secret to all of their friends?
1. Chapter 1

"Lily, I can't take it anymore, every time I turn a corner I get jinxed! And it's only the second day were here!" The captain of the Quidditch team yelled at her, Alex, "You know what one day that Potter is going to really hurt me, I'm not going risk my life for dating you, I don't think your worth the trouble" Alex had boils covering his face and his left arm had a purple looking rash on it and he was limping.

"Alex, I'm really sorry" Lily said trying to fight back the tears. Luckily she had her two best friends there with her, Taylor and Ashley but every one called her Ash. They were bringing her back to Lily's dorm that she sadly shared with James Potter, since they are head boy and head girl, the boy who has been asking her out daily since their third year and who has cursed every single boy who dated her and who make any sort of contact with her.

"You are way to go for him anyway," Taylor said with a half smile trying to comfort her.

"Yeah who needs him," Ashley tried to look hopeful that Lily wasn't going to burst in to tears.

Taylor and Ashley have been Lily's best friends since our third year when we were all three dumped my Sirius Black, but that was old news. Lily has always been jealous of Taylor and Ashley because Taylor has the prettiest blonde curly hair any has ever seen it looks like she goes to the solon every day and gets her hair done. Ashley has the brightest blue eyes the shine in the moon light, and she is also half veela, and has all the guys drooling over her, but sadly not James Potter. And that they don't have a guy who jinxes any guy who talks to her.

"Hey girls," James said smiling as he was walking through the door with Sirius and Remus.

"James Potter you make me so angry," Lily yelled at him. But James just smiled even wider.

"What did I do to make you mad this time?" He teased. Everyone knew this was a rhetorical question.

"Well you hex every boy I date and by the way thanks to you Alex Matthews just dumped me" Lily said while she choked on a tear. This seemed to piss James off a lot that Lily was still sad about her and Alex's break up even though he had heard what he had said to her. After Alex left her standing there on the verge of tears, James hexed him again just for making her cry. Lily knew that James was upset that she was crying about Matthews, but she couldn't help it. She really liked him and they lasted for the whole summer even though he lives in Ireland. One of the reasons she was attracted to him was because he had a cool Irish accent.

"Well were going to back to my dorm, night guys" Ashley and Taylor got up suddenly. Remus got up too.

"Good night," before he left he gave Lily a small bow. Lily always liked Remus Lupin. He was the most polite Marauders and the one she was really good friends with. Lily told Remus everything and he told her everything, but she never thought of him anything more than a brother, but neither of them were related. They did go out once in fourth year for about two days, but James didn't approve so he put the tickling charm on Remus till he broke up with me. Lily was the first to know about him being a werewolf and she convinced him to tell his friends.

"So Black are you spending the night?" Lily said coolly.

"I am actually and we were both wondering if you wanted to join us for some poker," Sirius grinned as he summand some card and James looked hopeful.

"No thanks I think I will go to bed early actually," as Lily turned around, James face fell and sighed. As Lily walked to her bed tired and upset she felt a small triumph for making James

disappointed but at the same time she had a small attraction to him.

Lily woke up the next morning at ten and walked into the small kitchen she and James shared. But to her surprise James was already there making breakfast for her; she assumed Sirius was still sleeping.

"Hey Evans, I made breakfast for you do u want some syrup on you French toast?" He asked her with lust in his eyes.

"Yes, thank you, this is very nice," She looked at him suspiciously.

"I just wanted to say…." He took a deep breath, "sorry about Matthews."

"Its fine, I knew it wouldn't work out anyway," She said flatly, James didn't question her further.

"Well, James, Remus and I were wondering if you and your friends wanted to join us for truth or dare tonight," Sirius said as he slide in to the room. Lily's eyebrows raised and James shot Sirius a look and then grinned hopefully.

"I'll ask my friends," Lily said plainly trying not to show a sign of excitement and fear. She got up from the table and went to go and take and shower and get dressed into her tank and shorts because it was Saturday and they had no classes. When she came back into the common room shared by her and James she saw Taylor and Ashley talking to Remus and Sirius because James went to go and shower. Lily plopped into an arm chair.

" Tay, Ash the boys wanted to know if we would join them for truth and dare tonight," Lily looked hopeful and her friends could tell. The room went quiet and the three girls stared at each other for a minute. And then finally Taylor and Ashley exchanged a last glance and nodded because they knew that this was important for their friend.

"I guess we could join," Ashley finally said.

"Great," James said as he walked into the room with a huge grin on his face.

The six some decided to start on their history of magic essay. While Sirius, Remus, Ashley and Taylor kept noticing that Lily and James kept looking at each other every few seconds.

That night the guys were chatting excitedly on what dare they were going to do for the girls. But as the girls walked through the portrait hole the chatter stopped, and all six of them sat on the floor.

"Girls here are the rules, if you get a dare you have to do it because we put a charm on the spinning bottle, and for truth you have to tell the truth, and we have a truth potion right here," Sirius said pointing to six silver bottles. All the girls nodded their heads quickly because they were eager to get started.

"Ok let's get started" James said grinning while he reached for the silver bottle, he spun it and it landed on Taylor, she sighed.

" Taylor, have you ever slept with anyone in this room and who is it?" he grinned at Remus who looked uncomfortable.

"Yes, and it's Remus" She said look straight at James. Every one looked shocked except James.

"Thank you that's all we needed," James said. They went around the circle several times and many clothes were removed. Ashley took off her shorts and her tank top and was in her black sexy underwear she wore special for today and Sirius couldn't take his eyes off of her cleavage and her ass. James shirt was removed and he showed off his six pack and Taylor's pants were removed.

"Sirius it your turn," Ashley smiled. He grinned at her showing off his white teeth, then he spun the bottle and I landed on Lily. James and Sirius exchanged mischievous grins.

"Lily I would like you to tell us in your bra and underwear how many time you have had sex and please tell us the people too," Sirius said haply. Lily's cheeks got as red as her hair and James grin grew bigger. As she took off her shirt and shorts she had her most sexy underwear on it was her red one with the lace on top. James eyes grew wide and they were searching her body up and down. When she was finally in her undies she looked around and saw James facial expression and got even redder in the face.

"I have slept with Matthews twice and James once," the whole room was in shock. James face fell and looked shyly Remus for some help, but he shrugged him off. Lily noticed the looks on everybody's faces and quickly put her clothes back on and sat back down. The room was silent for about five minutes and James was looking down trying not to catch Lily's eye he was to embarrassed. Remus was the first to speak.

"Ok now let me spin it's my turn," he said loudly so everyone could hear him nice and clear. He grabbed the bottle and spun it and it landed on James.

"James I want you to tell us the truth how and when did you sleep with Lily?" He said sternly. That just made Lily go red in the face even more and James looked like he was going to cry.

"It happened last year. Lily got annoyed at me for keep bugging her and asking her out and so she faked liking me and brought me into the room of requirement and we had sex," then he turned to her and said "that was the best day of my life." Lily looked up there was a tear going down her cheek, he took his thumb and wiped it away.

"I'm sorry James," Lily got up and ran to her room, Ashley and Taylor got up and ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days Lily was avoiding the marauders, even James stopped asking her out. Every time they caught each other's eye they quickly looked away. Their friends tried to get them to talk to each other, but all it ended up was a long awkward silence. James was pissed off at Lupin for asking the question about him and lily. And when ever James was in the heads dorm Lily was in the Griffindor 7th year room, sleeping over.

**James POV**

"Why don't you just talk to her," Remus asked me lightly, sitting down next to me on the Griffendor common room couch in front of the blazing fire, that I was staring openly into it daydreaming about Lily.

"I've tried, every time I try to stop her in the hall away from you guys, she just say Potter go away and then runs away," I snapped at him.

"Ok, ok, just asking you really don't need to bite my head off," Remus said calmly.

I sighed, "I know, I'm sorry, it's just…. I love Lily and I hate you for making me tell what happened."

"Oh yeah….uh sorry about that, its just that, well…um, every body….wanted to know," he said stuttering.

I stood up, "yeah well, I'm sure that everybody would want to know that you've got a furry problem, but neither Sirius, nor I didn't and wouldn't tell anybody where you go every month, during the game!" I snapped at him, my voice rose with each word, making the whole common room turn to look at us.. I just sat back down not looking at Remus on the couch thinking of way that I could apologize to him. Remus just walked away, over to where Sirius was playing up a bunch of girls. Remus grabbed Sirius's sleeve and dragged him up to the 7th year dorm room.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!" Sirius yelled at Remus.

"We have to talk about the situation with James and Lily,"

"Oh, yeah that," Sirius sat down on his bed calmly.

"Well, we need a plan to get them together," The two boys sat down for 10 minutes thinking of a way to get Lily and James together, until Sirius jumped off of his bed looking excited.

"What, What" Remus said.

"I have the best idea!" Sirius said ginning his mischievous grin.


End file.
